Doberman
| jname = ドーベルマン | rname = Dōberuman | first = Chapter 420; Episode 302 | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Vice-Admiral | birth = October 8th | jva = Eiji Takemoto }} is a Marine officer and one of the five Buster Call vice admirals present at the attack on Enies Lobby. Appearance Doberman has many X-shaped scars on his face and neck. He has a mustache and brown flowing hair, reaching down to his shoulders and doesn't have the pupil in the left eye. His Marine coat, draped on his shoulders like a cape, is more elaborate than the ones worn by other high-ranking officers, and the stripes across his cap are in a zig-zag pattern. Underneath his coat he sports an outfit reminiscent of the ones worn by naval officers in the 1600's, composed of a loose shirt with rope-like ornaments on it and suit pants. When Doberman was first introduced, he wore a red marine coat before the Whitebeard War, after that it was white. Gallery Personality Doberman firmly believes in Absolute Justice: he ordered the Marines to abandon injured soldiers and was willing to show Whitebeard's and Ace's heads as trophies to the world. He also claimed that Luffy was not to leave Marineford alive, for being Dragon's son. He was perceptive enough to see through Spandam's lie about Robin, but Doberman did nothing to stop the attack on her. Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral, Doberman is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other vice admirals. He also has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons During the Marineford Arc, he was seen carrying around a katana, wielding it in his left hand, which may suggest that he's left-handed or ambidextrous. However, how skilled he is with the katana is not known. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Doberman can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Enies Lobby Buster Call Vice Admiral Doberman was present at the Enies Lobby Buster Call. There he told his men about Rob Lucci's past. He possessed a firm belief that as long as "that man is here, to assist in the escorting of Nico Robin, there is no need for us to act". He also apparently saw through Spandam's deceit, that Admiral Aokiji ordered him to attack Nico Robin, but did nothing against it. Battle of Marineford He is later seen slicing up cannon fire and preparing to battle against the division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. Doberman was still standing alongside Momonga and other vice admirals when Whitebeard attacked the Marines after reaching the plaza. He is later seen surprised at the arrival of Little Oars Jr. stating that the giant is quite a bit bigger than an average giant. When Luffy unknowingly uses Haki, Doberman warns his subordinates to treat him as a real menace, not just as a rookie. Doberman knows Luffy is Dragon's son, and sees him as a sure threat for the future. In the anime, he duels "Thunder Lord" McGuy to a stalemate when he tries to attack Luffy. When he sees a fellow Marine helping out an injured comrade after Trafalgar Law's arrival, he immediately orders the Marine to forget the wounded and continue on with the battle against the retreating pirates, showing no pity or remorse. Later Shanks arrived and the fighting comes to a halt. When Shanks says that he will be taking the bodies of Ace and Whitebeard, Doberman protested saying that the Marines' victory will not be complete until they hold their heads high for the world to see. However, Doberman is shocked to see that Sengoku agrees with Shanks and declared that the war is finished. One Piece Film: Z After Sakazuki learnt about Zephyr's return, he sent Borsalino along several vice admirals including Doberman to stop him on Piriodo island. During their fight against the former instructor, Doberman is seen shedding a tear for him. Major Battles *The Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies *Doberman vs. MacGuy (Filler) Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, he is seen arguing with one of his subordinates over the fact that Rob Lucci killed all 500 hostages on the spot and even went so far to point to the Japanese symbol for "justice" on the back of his coat, saying that "justice is not child's play". In his first anime appearance, his cap shadows his left eye, making it appear that this eye socket was empty; however, in One Piece Blue Deep, and in many other places, it is clear Doberman does indeed have two eyes, but doesn't have the left pupil. In the anime during the Marineford Arc, however, he is shown to have both pupils. During the Battle of Marineford, when Whitebeard ordered his allies to backup Luffy, Doberman was given an additional scene of fighting against McGuy, which was not present in the manga. Trivia *Doberman is the name of a breed of dog. References Site Navigation it:Doberman Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Enies Lobby Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists